Slave and Concubine
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Molly, Percy, Ron, Ginny demand payment for everything they have down for Dumbledore. So Dumbledore gives them Harry's older sister who is 17 and he de-ages her to 13. Dumbledore makes it so Harry never suspects the new girl is his sister. What happens to Bella's life now? And when will she find her five soulmates?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Molly, Percy, Ron, Ginny demand payment for everything they have down for Dumbledore. So Dumbledore gives them Harry's older sister who is 17 and he de-ages her to 13. Dumbledore makes it so Harry never suspects the new girl is his sister. What happens to Bella's life now? And when will she find her five soulmates?

* * *

Bella/Fred/George/Draco/Cedric/Jasper

WARNING RAPE

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Ron was annoyed he had spied on Harry for two years and he still hadn't gotten his reward. He was asked by Dumbledore to get close to Harry so he could have the fortune and everything. He was promised a big reward for keeping Harry's focus somewhere else and not on his studies or his 4 year older sister. Percy was also reporting on Harry to Dumbledore. It was Ron, Percy, Ginny and his mother all working together to get some of Harry's money and titles. But his sister was also in the way but Dumbledore had promised to do something about that.

It really bugged him that Harry got everything. All the glory and the fame. And what was worse was that Hermione liked Harry more then him! Hermione was his and Harry bloody well new it.

Now his mother, brother, sister and himself where meeting Dumbledore at an old Prewett property that his mother never told his father about.

"Mum I want payment!" Ron whines

"We are going to talk about it too Albus today. Apparently Albus has a deal for you and Percy. He didn't say what it was", Molly tells him

"What will he be giving us Mum?" Percy asks

"I haven't the clue. But Albus knows what he is doing", Molly replies

"When will he do a betrothal contract to Harry and me?" Ginny asks

"I hope he will do it soon. He said plans must be put in place first", Molly replies

"I want all those jewels Mum", Ginny whines, "I don't want second hand things anymore"

"I am sure we won't have to do that dear", Molly replies putting out biscuits and tea

Suddenly the floo flares and out comes Dumbledore who's eyes were twinkling.  
"Good day everyone", Dumbledore says

"Hello Albus. Would you like some tea and biscuits?" Molly asks

"I would love some", Dumbledore says

"Professor when are we getting our rewards?" Ron asks

"Ronald! He just got here", Molly scolds him  
"It is alright Molly it is a far question. I have a reward for you Ronald and Percy do you both know what a Concubine is?" Dumbledore asks

"I do", Percy replies

"What is it?" Ron asks

"A sex slave. A woman that has to obey your every order", Dumbledore informs him

"We have those?" Ron asks

"Yes. It is a heavily guarded secret", Dumbledore replies

"What has this got to do with my boys?" Molly asks

"I have the title too a very special concubine which I would like to give your two sons. Mainly Ronald though", Dumbledore says pulling out some partchment and showing them

_Isabella Lily Euphemia Siri Iolanthe Dorea Riviera Potter_

_Age: 17: DOB: 13__th__ of September 1976_

_Blood Status: Half-Blood_

_Completed Year 6 of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Vitals: 5'5_

_Hair Colour: Red _

_Eye Colour: Hazel_

_Weight: 100Ibs_

_Bra Size: C_

_Wand: Black Walnut and Phoenix Feather Core 12 ½ inches_

"You want to give my sons a concubine!" Molly asks

"Yes. It will solve some of our money worries too. She will still be able to withdraw money from her vaults and the boys mainly Ron can order her to give them a money in small amounts so not to draw suspicion. Because Isabella won't get the title Lady Potter. The title always goes to the man and so does the main fortune. Ginny will still be needed for that. But Isabella can give us early access", Dumbledore says explaining his plan

"She is older then Ronald! And Harry will find out", Molly says

"I will be deaging her and we will change her looks and name. She won't be able to tell Harry anything", Dumbledore assure Molly

"Come on Mum! This is brilliant", Ron says grinning

"I would like this. She has always made me look bad", Percy adds

"And it will get Harry's attention off of her", Ginny adds

"As long as we get the money to pay for her out of her vaults", Molly replies

"We will", Dumbledore promises

"And what about our secrets?" Molly asks

"Well this is the plan I have for her…", Dumbledore starts to explains the plan

* * *

Bella had been upset since her boyfriend Edward dumped her just after school finished. Edward had run away like a coward. She thought she loved him and he loved her but it looked like it wasn't. The whole family was gone. And what really hurt is that Jasper was gone she didn't know why but his absence hurt the most.

Bella was kind of glad since she would probably be able to go back to her little brother Harry now. Bella was a witch and had been sorted into Ravenclaw. She would be going for her final year at Hogwarts this year. She was looking forward to seeing the Weasley twins and Cedric again. She liked them very much.

She was in her room when suddenly she felt dizzy and her vision blurs. Suddenly she was standing in a room she didn't recognise it looked like old bedroom.

"Miss Potter", a voice says

Bella spins around and sees Dumbledore, Ronald and Percy standing in the doorway.

"How did I get here? Where am I?" Bella asks

"Those are interesting questions Miss Potter. But there will be time later for explanations. But first you have been made a Concubine", Dumbledore tells her

"A Concubine?" Bella asks confused

"You know what that is?" Dumbledore asks

"A sex slave. But there is no such thing", Bella replies

"But there is. It is the British Wizarding Worlds secret", Dumbledore replies

"And what does it have to do with me?" Bella asks nervously

"As I said you are now a concubine. But you will be different. I will be doing a few more things then what is normally done to concubines. But first…", Dumbledore waves his wand and Bella felt her body freeze

He levitates her onto the bed. Bella was terrified.

"Now I must brand you as a Concubine. Once a Concubine always a Concubine. The brand goes on your face. And it will be visible if your Master wishes it", Dumbledore says holding his wand against her cheek

Dumbledore mutters a spell and Bella screamed a bloodcurdling scream as her face was lit aflame. It went on for about a minute before it stopped and Bella was sobbing at her painful face.

"That brand will never be removed. Now Ronald and Percival will do the other cheek", Dumbledore says

Again Bella screams as Percy and Ron draw with flames on her cheek.

"Please stop", she begs

They don't for another minutes and Bella hiccups in pain.

"This collar will be something else on you", Dumbledore says fusing a blue collar to her neck making her scream again.  
She feels the collar dig into her neck and puncture the skin. Then Dumbledore puts on a red collar causing her to scream again.

"This has permeant orders: 1 you must never tell Harry who you once where. 2 you must not tell anyone who you once were. 3 you must not harm yourself. 4 you must keep your Masters and mine secrets. 5 you must when in the presence of those who know you're a Concubine and Slave call yourself Dog, Slag, Bitch, Whore, Slut and IT. 6 you must submit to punishments. 7 your not allowed to run away even if you could. 8 you are only to do magic in class or on your masters orders. 9 your not allowed to physically harm someone. 10 you must call me Master, and Molly and Ginevra Mistresses. 11 you will call Percy and Ronald Masters. 12 your not allowed to try and escape. The red collar will punish you with extreme pain if you even _think _of disobeying. Do you understand?" Dumbledore asks

"I do Master", Bella chokes out

"Now potions", Dumbledore says flicking his wand

Vials and vials of potions where forced down her throat and she gagged and choked on all of them. Suddenly the last one makes her scream and thrash she felt her body changing. She was begging for it to stop within minutes. She didn't know how long her body felt on fire for but she was hysterical by the end. After a while it was over.  
"What happened?" Bella croaks

"I deaged you. Your 13 again. Your name is Jaye Swann", Dumbledore says, "Do you understand?"

"I do Master", Bella replies whimpering

"I gave you a conceptive draught that will last a year. Also a prevent insanity collar was fitted when you transformed. You are now ready for Ronald and Percy to bind you to them", Dumbledore says, "Get up. I am going now. Boys enjoy"

Bella does her clothes where hanging off her.

"Clothes off", Ron says grinning

Bella whimpers but she couldn't not obey and her clothes come off but her bra and undies.

"All of it", Ron says

"Please Master", Bella begs

"All off", Ron orders

Bella felt pain in her head and body as she tries to resist she couldn't not obey and finally she was there naked.

"Isabella Lily Euphemia Siri Iolanthe Dorea Riviera Potter, I Ronald Bilius Weasley, by rights of your title take you as my concubine and slave. Your mind, body, heart, soul and magic are mine, bound as slave is to a Master, your mine to command as I will and too use as I please from this day forward to I die or sell your title. Do you understand?" Ron asks

"Yes Mas..ter", Bella stutters in fright

"Start the Master/Concubine ritual", Ron says

Bella's body moves without her consent and soon she was doing sexual acts she didn't know before. He stuffs his cock in her mouth and she had to shallow which made her want to be sick. She felt Ron probe her harshly and then roughly take her virginity making her scream. She felt something fall on her mind putting pressure on it.

Her mouth might be saving she was enjoying it but she was crying inside. She doesn't get a break when Percy takes her next as her secondary master. She was bleeding badly when they were done with her hours later.

"Did you like that?" Percy asks

"Yes Master", Bella whimpers  
"I will teach you some things then you will be giving Ron some more fun. But now you will stay here and you can't go outside this house. My family is going on vacation but Dumbledore is simplifying Ron and I portkeys to have our way with you. Do you understand?" Percy asks

"I understand Masters", Bella says

"Good. Food is downstairs. Clean this house from top to bottom", Ron orders

"Yes Master", Bella replies

Percy and Ron leave and Bella sobs when she was alone. Her whole body ached. And she had just been raped multiple times. She had been violated in everyway.

She looks in the mirror and her perfect face had the huge burn marks on them. One side was a 'S and C' the other side was RW and PW burnt on her face. Touching them made her flinch. She had a black collar around her neck with the blue permeant order collar on her neck too. With the red punishment collar.

She looks around and sees a bit of parchment on the table and she saw what potions and other things they didn't tell her. She wasn't allowed any clothes till school. She had obedience and loyalty potions in her. And a whole lot of potions she didn't know what they did.

She sits down on the bed and rocks herself weeping what had become of her life in just a few short hours?...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
